


Christmas with Care

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christmas with children has changed for Tobin and Christen but they wouldn't have it any other way.





	

Christen yawned as she carried a sleeping Corey with her, the young girl finally giving in to sleep. Christen rubbed the girl’s back, kissing the top of her head. She walked into the girl’s room and laid her down in the crib, smoothing her hair down, smiling before carefully making her way out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. She slowly made her way down the hall to the other bedroom where she knew Tobin would be with Dakota and Hayle, leaning against the door watching as Tobin had an arm wrapped around each child, reading their bedtime story to them. 

“And that is why you two need to get into bed and go right to sleep, or Santa won’t visit us tonight,” Tobin said kissing both of their heads. 

“But mama, too excited to sleep,” Hayle said looking over at her brother, who nodded.

“I know, but if you don’t sleep Santa won’t come. You want Santa to come right?” Tobin asked pulling the kids even closer.

“Santa won’t come?” Dakota asked and Tobin nodded.

“He skips right over houses where children are still awake.” Tobin explained, the two children looked over at each other.

“Go Dakota!” Hayle said and the boy jumped out of his sister’s bed and into his own across the room. The two were only ten months apart and their bond ran deep, so deep in fact they couldn’t sleep when in their own rooms. The boy was in his own bed so fast that Tobin barely had time to process he had left. 

“Alright my angels,” Tobin said, kissing Hayle’s forehead as she got up, she tucked the blankets around the girl. “Go to sleep.” Tobin moved over to Dakota kissing his forehead and tucking him in too.

“Your mama is right, sleep,” Christen said walking over to each child, kissing each of them before following Tobin out of the room. They closed the door waiting outside for a moment before grinning at one another. 

“They’re in bed,” Tobin said, she turned to Christen pulling the woman closer, kissing her. 

“Nope,” Christen said pulling away as Tobin deepened the kiss, pushing her against the wall. “We have a perfect Christmas morning to set up still.” She kissed Tobin once more before pulling her into their room. Tobin sighed as she laid back on their bed. 

“What if we strike up a deal?”

“What did you have in mind?” Christen asked, looking over to Tobin.

“We put a movie on and cuddle right now and after we set everything up?”

“What about we set it all up now, then watch a movie and cuddle and maybe a little something else?” Christen smirked as Tobin sat back up.

“That beats my plan.” She moved back to her feet and walked over to Christen, kissing her again as she wrapped an arm around the woman’s hips. 

“So like last year where I carry nearly everything down and you set it all up?”

“That’s the plan.” Christen smiled, pecking Tobin’s lips quickly before opening their closet doors, the room packed with wrapped gifts. 

“I’ll get the laundry baskets.” Tobin chuckled. They may have slightly gone overboard, but their kids were worth it. Tobin walked back over, handing off a basket to Christen. “You ready for this?”

“Bring it on.” 

An hour later the couple had all the gifts set up under the tree exactly to Christen’s stipulations. She sat behind Tobin as the woman sorted candy for the kids' stockings, stealing a piece every few minutes as they went. When Tobin finished she leaned back against Christen so they were leaning into the couch.

“I can’t believe it’s already Christmas eve,” Tobin said running her hand up and down Christen’s thigh.

“It seems like just yesterday we were bringing Corey home.” 

“It does,” Tobin said, tilting her head to kiss Christen. Corey was born in mid-June, taking her sweet time coming into the world. The doctors told the family she would be due in late May only to later let her come naturally a few weeks later citing how small she was. At a mere five pounds, the girl came kicking and screaming into the world, showing off her set of lungs as quickly as she could. Much to Tobin’s dismay, she had lost the bet going around at how much the girl would weigh, considering how much she had gained and how big Dakota had been, Tobin was shocked she had such a little girl. Corey, however, stole Tobin’s heart from the minute she was born. All of their children had. 

“You’re thinking,” Christen said, pressing their foreheads together as she cupped Tobin’s chin rubbing the woman’s jaw carefully. 

“About our little girl.” Tobin hummed contently, rubbing her nose against Christen’s. “About how lucky we are.”

“We’re very lucky.” Christen agreed. 

“I think we should put their stockings up, then go upstairs and watch White Christmas or It’s A Wonderful Life, or Elf or whatever movie you want to watch, and cuddle up together in bed.” Tobin dropped her head to Christen’s shoulder smiling up at her.

“Actually, A Christmas Story sounds really good right now.” she smiled kissing Tobin as the woman’s face lit up at the mention of her favorite Christmas movie.

x-x-x

Tobin pulled Christen closer as she fought to sleep just a little longer. They knew any minute their kids would come running into the room, jump on the bed, ‘waking’ them for Christmas morning. 

“I’m so glad you taught them never to wake us before seven.”

“I’m so glad Corey sleeps like a champ,” Tobin replied, kissing Christen’s neck, letting her hand sneak up the woman’s side. Christen smacked her hand away.

“We have two minutes, you aren’t allowed to wind me up right now,” Christen warned as Tobin’s hand disappeared from her side.

“Sorry love.” Tobin smirked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth there was a soft knock at the door. Tobin looked down at Christen who nodded and the two acted like they were still fast asleep. Soon their door was flung open and two of their children were jumping on the bed.

“Mommy! Mama! Wake up it’s Christmas!” They shouted and Tobin ‘woke up’ she grabbed the two wrestling down onto the bed.

“What day is it?” she asked as the kids giggled.

“Christmas mama!” Dakota said as Tobin started tickling them.

“Oh? Do you think Santa actually came?” She asked the two who were in full fits of laughter now. Christen chuckled watching the three of them. 

“Yes!” The two shouted as Tobin picked them both up, one over each shoulder. 

“Well then we better go find out, but first we have to get Corey up so shhhh.” Tobin set them both on the ground at the end of the bed. She looked over to Christen, offering her a hand as they walked toward their youngest’s room. Tobin stuck her head in, not wanting to wake the girl if she was still sleeping, Corey stared back at her, so Tobin walked in.

“Hey baby girl,” Tobin said pulling her from her crib as Christen watched from the door. The young girl snuggled close to Tobin, watching Christen from the woman’s shoulder, she reached one hand out to her. Christen walked over, wrapping an arm around Tobin as she kissed the girl’s head. 

“Hi little one,” Christen said softly, Corey yawning. 

“I’ll change her if you want to go get everything else setup?” Tobin offered and Christen kissed her cheek.

“Ok, be quick.”

“Alright.” Tobin smiled back. Christen made her way out of the room and downstairs, passing the other two children on her way. “You two stay up here till mama tells you it’s ok to come down.” She told them and they nodded, she kissed both of their heads before heading downstairs. The first thing Christen did was turn the Christmas tree lights on, she smiled at the large tree, proud of everything they had accumulated over the years for it. Then she grabbed the lighter from the mantle and lit the firelog Tobin had set up the night before. Soon a decent fire was roaring in the fireplace. She quickly made her way into the kitchen turning on the oven she slid the pan of cinnamon rolls she made with the kids yesterday in, setting the timer. When she turned around she smiled as Tobin stepped onto the floor, Corey in her ‘First Christmas’ PJs. Christen grinned as she took the girl from Tobin. 

“Aren’t you adorable.” Christen kissed the girl’s cheek.

“Everything good?”

“Just turn the camera on and we’re all set,” Christen said, Tobin turned to do so but Christen grabbed her arm pulling her back to her, right into a deep kiss. “Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas, love.” Tobin smiled back kissing her again. Tobin turned the camera on before looking up the stairs at Dakota and Hayle. “Ok you two,” she said and the two came charging down the stairs. They both stopped when they saw the pile of gifts under the tree.

“Wow!” they shouted before running over to the tree, taking up their normal spots while Tobin sat in front of the large pile of gifts to hand them out. Christen sat across from Tobin, Corey in her lap, helping the youngest family member open her gifts up. 

x-x-x

When all was said and done, the family happily fed and afternoon quickly approaching, Christen walked back into the living room to check in on her family that had been oddly quiet lately. She smiled as she saw them crashed out on the floor together. Tobin had Corey on her chest, the young girl fast asleep with her new Winnie the Pooh toy clutched in her tiny fist. Hayle was curled into Tobin’s right side, her new Disney bedspread pulled around her. While Dakota took up Tobin’s left side, his new nerf gun tight in his grip. Even Morena and Khaleesi were fast asleep at their feet, new bones at their paws. Christen smiled as she snapped a picture uploading it to Instagram.

‘After many busy nights getting it all ready it took these culprits less than an hour to bust everything wide open. Wouldn’t trade it for any thing though.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Again all my editing so any mistakes let me know!


End file.
